RP:Battle of Kanna
This RP will commence on the 24th, at my leisure Rules Rule 1: What I say goes Rule 2: Everybody makes one post for everyone of mine, meaning we have rounds of post, mine being the first of the next round. Rule 3: the obvious of no godmodding. Its only humans, Brutes and Jackals in this RP. Rule 4: If you want somebody to die, ask the owner of the character. Rule 5: The RP occurs in the Necros Era Rules on Adding new units You wanna add a new ship, add it to a existing battlegroup up there. If you wanna add over or 'adopt' a existing ship, ask me about it You wanna add a air unit, note which ship it is attached to Try not to add any more infantry units, for the UNSC we already have too many D: but fine for Brutes. Add 'em to this page plz kaithnxbai Introduction The year is 2607. The Brutes have been raiding UNSC territory on a increasingly large scale, and now it comes down to this. Kanna, a border colony world. Having survived dozens of raids, now the full force of the Covenant Remnant is coming to Kanna. The UNSC Navy and Marines stand ready to defend it. Though the SPARTAN-IVs have not yet been finished, the finest marines and naval personel stand ready to defend the colony of Kanna. The world of Kanna is a world mixing massed agriculture with a few centralised urban centres. These few centers are metropolis on par with those found on some inner colonies. Its a world of vast, temperate, if wet, rolling plains and a handful of bitter mountain chains and violent oceans. Many of the major population centres are defended naturally by river deltas and mountain chains. The Defence force present at Kanna is lead by the valiant Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi, a man who's faced Brutes many times before. Faced with overwhelming enemy forces and a five hour hold until more UNSC fleets arrive. Only through superior tactics will he hope to achieve some measure of victory. Also, groundside, the 23rd Regiment, a veteran regiment, supported by newer regiments, stand prepared to defend the cities, with an array of armoured vehicles, air support gunships and new models of UNSC attack and battle exoskeletons and walkers. The Relief force, speeding from the military command centre of Gundark, is lead by Fleet Admiral Vladmir Tupolovitch. He has been given almost three fleets worth of ships to ensure Kanna, a vital colony lynchpin, is defended safely and beat back the enemy forces. With a axe to grind against the Brutes, he's going to make sure none get out alive. The Marine forces they carry have one aim. Quickly drop to groundside, with ODSTs, the 114th and the spec op units securing the way for the 10th, 77th and 25th then flatten the Brute attackers under a steam roller of attacking force, while pressing them against the defenders, crushing them. The only thing that matches Lakvanus' devotion to the High Prophet of Deliverance is his extreme talent for destruction. A long time ship master, leading several successful raids on the UNSC until the UNSC tactics and technology improved, causing him to gradually bring to bloody draws, then defeats. Now a high Chieftain, he is determind to avenge his past dishonours. Deliverance has ordered Kanna be taken, intact. It will provide them with a vitally needed source of food, both from agriculture and humans, along with a bountiful harvest of slaves, along with destabilising the local UNSC region and causing a food shortage. From this foothold they finally stand a chance of capturing many more vital colonies, such as Gundark. The Kig-Yar Pirates and thieves, cut throats, privateers and slavers, and nothing exemplefies this more than Dekd Nok. An 'arrangement' has been met where Dekd Nok has been promised not only a bountiful array of weapons, vehicles, armour and ships if they help in this attack, but also food supplies, new targets to raid deeper in UNSC space and also, once surfaceside on Kanna, they get to keep as much bounty, including technology, equipment, food and slaves, as they can grab. The Remnant forces are relying on them to provide a vital harrying force and ground side skirmishers, something they lack. The defenders only task is to hold out for five hours until relief arrives. Even then however, victory is uncertain. Should Kanna fall, the whole FLEETCOM sector could fall within the week. Should victory be secured however, the Brutes will suffer from losses so heavy they may never be capable to launch such a large scale assault again. Force Composition United Earth Government (Necros) Defence Commander: Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi Relief Commander: Fleet Admiral Vladmir Tupolovitch Ground Forces Defenders 23rd Urban Assault Regiment 64th Marine Regiment 43rd Armoured Regiment Relief Forces 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion 114th Marine Regiment, Battalion 1 and 2 77th Airborne Regiment 101st Orbital Shock Regiment, 3rd Battalion 10th Gaelic Regiment 25th Highlander Regiment Special Tactics and Operations, B Squadron Special Reconnaissance Service, E Squadron Special Commando Unit, no.3 Commando Battalion Air Forces 112th Naval Squadron Navy Forces Planetary Defence Fleet :Carrier Defence Group Valiant ::Odin-class Carrier ::Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Baal-class Destroyer (3) ::Hiemdall-class Frigate (5) :Carrier Defence Group Morgana ::Odin-class Carrier ::Horus-class Light Cruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Baal-class Destroyer (3) ::Hiemdall-class Frigate (5) :Support Group ::Terminus-class Gunboat (13) In System forces Patrols :Long Range Patrol Charlie 3 ::Amaterasu-class Cruiser-Carrier ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Heimdall-class Frigate (2) :Patrol Sigma 11 ::Horus-class Light Cruiser (2) ::Isis-class Light Cruiser-Carrier Convoys :Convoy Group Alpha :Jade-class Light Carrier ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Raijin-class Destroyer (2) ::Baal-class Destroyer (2) ::Up to 11 cargo vessels :Convoy Group Bravo :Convoy Group Alpha :Jade-class Light Carrier ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Raijin-class Destroyer (2) ::Baal-class Destroyer (2) ::Up to 13 cargo vessels Relief Forces :Dreadnaught Battlegroup Ragnarok ::Ragnarök-class Dreadnaught ::Jade-class Light Carrier ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Baal-class Destroyer (4) ::Hiemdall-class Frigate (5) ::Minerva-class Prowler :Super Carrier Battlegroup Gamera ::Zeus-class Super Carrier ::Ares-class Battlecruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Baal-class Destroyer (4) ::Hiemdall-class Frigate (5) ::Minerva-class Prowler :Carrier Battlegroup Monitor ::Odin-class Carrier ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Baal-class Destroyer (4) ::Hiemdall-class Frigate (5) ::Minerva-class Prowler :Carrier Battlegroup Leningrad :Carrier Battlegroup Intrepid :Support Group Lion :Battleship Battlegroup Liberator :Super Carrier Battlegroup :Carrier Battlegroup Odin :Carrier Battlegroup Bombard :Attack Carrier Battlegroup Group Typhoon :Support Group Lion :Heavy Carrier Battlegroup Everest :Battleship Battlegroup Wardog :Carrier Battlegroup Keyes :Carrier Battlegroup Solaris ONI SPARTAN-144 Covenant Remnants Commader: High Chieftain Lakvanus Ground Forces Grand Lakvanus Pack :19 Brute Packs ::Drakos Pack :5 Armoured Packs :4 Aerial Support Pack Air Forces Hundreds of Phantom and Spirit class dropships Hundreds of Seraph fighters Navy Forces :255 varied warships ::Super Carrier 'Glorious Redemption' Kig-Yar Pirates Commander: Dekd Nok Ground Forces Air Forces Navy Forces Sign up *Ajax 013 *Spartan G-23 *SPARTAN 119 *SPARTAN-501 *117649 Aberrant Render *Just Another Grunt *Lordofmonsterisland "LOMI" *KillerCRS *Erb196 *Hollywood *Hasharin *CF001 *ODST Joshie *Jolly W. Roberts *Spartan 112 *Rejoined User *SPARTAN-118 *AdjutantCoroes Characters Ajax 013 :Vincent Warren ::Faction:UNSC Marines ::Unit/ship: 23rd Urban Assault Regiment ::Rank: Staff Sergeant ::Equipment: Dire Wolf, M73D Carbine, M33 Revolver :[[]] ::Faction: ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: ::Equipment: Lordofmonsterisland :Robert Davis V ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant Commander ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F/I-905 Claymore :Clyde Davis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M90D Close Assault Weapon System, M98 Compact, F-406 Katana :Alice Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System, M98 Compact, F-778 Knife :Aaron Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M389B General Purpose Machine Gun, M98 Compact, M2 AM Grenade, F-406 Katana :Joshua Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M122 Light Machine Gun, M57, F-406 Katana :Roy Drake ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M556 GL, M98 Compact, F-406 Katana :Robert Nicholas Summers Jr. ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F-778 Knife :Nathaniel Walters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, I-550 Broadsword :Justin Cragin Jr. ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M73D Carbine, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F-406 Katana :Mary Cragin ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F-778 Knife :Jacob Harrison ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System, M33 Revolver, F-406 Katana :Samuel Albert Davis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System, M33 Revolver, F/I-905 Claymore :Marshall Drake ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M556 GL, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, I-550 Broadsword :Keilus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: ::Equipment: :Dekd Nok ::Faction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: Kig-Yar Commander ::Equipment: :Gant ::Faction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: Kig-Yar Captain ::Equipment: KillerCRS :Epsilus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: Relentless Crusader ::Rank: Pack Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Fuel Rod Gun SPARTAN 501 :SPARTAN-144 ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ , Camera, Laser Designator, Suppressor, Small Unit Reflex Optical Gunsight; M98 Compact w/ Suppressor and UV Light; M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23 w/ Augur Scope, bipid, and Suppressor; M9 Dual Purpose/High Explosive Grenade; M70 Flash Bang Grenade; :Maria Williams ::Faction: UNSC Allied ::Unit/ship: 112th Naval Squadron ::Rank: N/A (Squadron Leader) ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ Reflex site, UV Light, Laser Designator, Red laser, Camera; Modified Rapier-class Interceptor, Erb196 :Nathan Williams ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/Ship: ODST Fire Team Omega ::Rank: Squad Leader ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, Built-in Helmet Camera, Fragmentation Grenades, C4 Explosives, Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel. :Rachel Howlett ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/Ship: ODST Fire Team Omega ::Rank: Second in Command ::Equipment: M19 SSM Rocket Launcher, Built-in Helmet Camera, Fragmentation Grenades. Hasharin :Cpt Briscoe ::Faction: UNSC NAVY ::Unit/Ship: Ares-class Battlecruiser UNSC Gunhead of the Battleship Battlegroup Liberator ::Rank: Captain ::Equipment: M33 Revolver :Callum Morgans (and his Platoon) ::Faction: UNSC MARINE CORPS ::Unit/Ship:: 114th Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Charlie Company, 2nd Platoon ::Rank: 2nd Lieutenant ::Equipment: Heavy Battle Rifle 11 Scoped Rifle with an M023 Shotgun, Auger Scope, Bipod and Flashlight. CF001 :Mary Lee Davidson ::Faction: UNSC NAVY ::Unit/Ship:UNSC Everest ::Rank:Vice Admiral ::Eqipement:M57 :Francis Davidson ::Faction: UNSC Marines corp ::Unit/Ship: 114th Marines Regiment ::Rank: Brigadier general ::Eqipement: M73D Carbine, shotgun, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System ODST Joshie :Joshua McCallan ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion J Company 2nd platoon Romeo Squad ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment:BR09 SR :Patrick McAllaster ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion J Company ::Rank:Sergeant Major ::Equipment:MA6A ICWS Assault Rifle :Rex Callahan ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion J Company ::Rank:Staff Sergeant ::Equipment:MA6A ICWS Assault Rifle Peter Wilhelm ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion J Company 2nd platoon Romeo Squad ::Rank:Corperal ::Equipment:SRS99G-S3 AM John Ford ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion J Company 2nd Platoon Squad Romeo ::Rank:Private ::Equipment:M73D Carbine Jolly W. Roberts :Hiroji Kira ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship:23rd Urban Assault Regiment::Rank:Lieutenant Commander ::Rank: Corporal ::Eqipement: M13 Dragon Modular Assault Walker, M10 Personal Defence Weapon system, M33 Revolver The parkster :Novus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Drakos Pack ::Rank: Minor ::Equipment: Nailer Rifle and Frag Grenades Spartan G-23 :Graham Aker ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 25th Highlander Regiment ::Rank: Lieutenant Colonel ::Equipment: M73D Carbine, M33 Revolver Spartan 112 :David Jackson ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: 10th Gaelic Regiment ::Rank: Colonel ::Equipment: M57 :Joshua Callihan ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: 10th Gaelic Regiment ::Rank: Staff Sergeant ::Equipment: MA6A,M6L PDWS Hollywood :Chris Locklear ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship: 77th Airborne Regiment ::Rank: Lieutenant Colonel ::Equipment: M98 Compact Rejoined User :DLA-1991-1 (Fourth Revival) ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/ship: UNSC Memorial ::Rank: N/A ::Equipment: N/A :Seeker of the Covenant ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: The Covenant and Remnants ::Rank: N/A ::Equipment: N/A SPARTAN-118 :Commander Albert Yankovic ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: UNSC Everlasting Memory ::Rank: Commander ::Equipment: M1911 .45 Pistol, Combat Knife, the crew and ship UNSC Everlasting Memory 117649 Abberant Render :Darrick Aegean ::Faction: UNSCMC ::Unit/ship: 76th Marine Battalion ::Rank: Captain (Marine Corps) ::Equipment: Combat Knife, Ms29 Main Battle Rifle w/ M024 Grenade Launcher, Fragmentation Grenades :Alex Reaz ::Faction: UNSCMC ::Unit/ship: 76th Marine Battalion ::Rank: Lieutenant Colonel ::Equipment: Combat Knife, Ms29 Main Battle Rifle, Fragmentation Grenades AdjutantCoroes Faction: UNSC Marine Corps, Covenant Sangheili Unit/ship: Rank: Equipment: MasterGreen999 :Jeremy Patterson ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion Fireteam Blackheart ::Rank: First Sergeant ::Equipment: Standard-issue CQB Knife, BR09 SR, M33 Revolver, Two M9 DP/HE Grenades :Jose Marez ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Fireteam Blackheart ::Rank: Lance Corporal ::Equipment: Machete, M90 AD, M7A SMG :Roger Wilkoe ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Fireteam Blackheart ::Rank: Sergeant ::Equipment: Standard-issue CQB Knife, M1091 SRS, M41B2 and four SABRE missles